


L G P C

by cato2



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, don't fuck me gil, hdywtdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cato2/pseuds/cato2
Summary: During the first night of The Mighty Nein's journey along the Amber Road, Caleb finds it hard to fall asleep.





	L G P C

Caleb let out a deep, frustrated sigh.  
He found himself unable to fall back asleep, his mind swarming with thoughts in the middle of the night. Memories from recent days came and went: images of Shakäste, the manticore and its baby, undead gnolls… and the fire that consumed the buildings of Alfield.  
He shuffled and rolled to face the opposite direction, preventing himself from summoning whatever memories threatened to surface at that mental image of the billowing flames.

Now he concentrated so hard on falling asleep that he knew it would be impossible. A softer but more irritated sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and headed across the grass field towards the party’s cart.  
Fjord’s silhouette turned back towards Caleb as he approached and sat down on the cart beside him.

“So it is still your watch, Fjord.” Caleb said groggily, his accent lighter than usual. “I suppose I was only able to fall asleep for an hour or so.”  
“Mm.” Fjord’s deep voice replied. “Something… troubling you?”  
Caleb took a long pause, looking down at Fjord’s right bicep, its outline illuminated slightly by the moonlight. He silently thanked the gods for whoever crafted the armor that left that beautiful arm on display.  
He then realized how close he was sitting to the half-orc. He wasn’t used to being alone with other people, although Fjord was usually one of the few members of the Mighty Nein that he felt comfortable sitting in silence with.  
It wasn’t awkward silence with him. He was thoughtful enough to appreciate having company without constant speech.  
“You… can see in the darkness.” Caleb eventually said, audibly flustered but more awake.  
“Yep. A little, at least.”  
“That is… something special. I have to-”  
Caleb ended his statement by pulling out small components from his pouch and casting Dancing Lights, the four orbs of light releasing from his hands and hanging in the air around the duo.  
“I reckon that’s a lot more special than seeing in the dark.” Fjord replied.  
Caleb turned back to Fjord, expecting him to be looking at the lights, and instead found Fjord already staring intently at him.  
“Forgive me, if I’m being… forward, but…”  
This time it was Fjord who took the long pause, each second marked by Caleb’s rapidly increasing heartbeat.  
“...Your eyes look beautiful in this light.”  
Caleb felt frozen as Fjord continued to gaze into his eyes as if observing a painting.  
“Thank you…” Caleb said slowly, looking down at his lap and trying to hide his expression.  
Fjord would occasionally say these kinds of things to Caleb. There was a strange feeling between the two of them, and Caleb wasn’t entirely sure whether or not it could be labeled as a sexual tension at times.  
In the moments where it seemed like there was something obviously hidden beneath the surface of their relationship, he usually brushed it off with a lame excuse, thinking that no one could find him attractive in physicality or personality.  
But each time he thought over the small possibility that Fjord was interested in him, it made him feel… normal. Almost as if he wasn’t a useless, horrible and selfish person. He knew this temporary feeling of normality was a lie, but he learned to appreciate it, even though he didn’t deserve it.

“You know,” Caleb continued, “I am nicht good at this kind of thing but-”  
Fjord leaned forward and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
Caleb’s entire body was flooded with what felt like a shimmering warmth as Fjord held him close, his hands pressed against Caleb’s back. Fjord began to release Caleb after the short moment, but Caleb managed to react at last, bringing his arms up to wrap around Fjord’s neck and kiss him back, deeper, wanting more and pushing forward so that Fjord had to push back with a grunt.  
Caleb then let go and pulled back, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily.  
Fjord’s expression became worried. “I’m sorry, if…”  
Caleb shook his head. He snapped his finger and two of the magical lights went out.  
“It has been a long time for me since I’ve done something like this... I really could use it, though.”  
“So... you’re sayin’ you’re up for a little fun?” Fjord asked with a growing grin.  
Caleb nodded, then gingerly brought his hand up to Fjord’s arm, feeling the bulk and heat under his fingers. He slowly ran his fingertips across Fjord’s triceps, and Fjord softly moaned, lifting his arm up in response.  
Caleb swallowed nervously, entranced by the sight of Fjord’s underarm. Fjord began to lower his arm as a few seconds went by, but Caleb pushed his elbow back up and leaned forward, bringing his face in close.  
He dragged his tongue down the underside of Fjord’s arm, who shook with the unexpectedly pleasurable tickling sensation, tasting the slightly salty skin and sending his nose towards Fjord’s armpit.  
Caleb breathed in deep, taking in Fjord’s heavy scent and exhaling with a moan that was almost too loud. Fjord blushed green as Caleb took in another deep breath and desperately moaned quieter, but higher than before.  
“Fuck,” Caleb whispered, completely absorbed in Fjord’s scent. Fjord was surprised by the stark contrast to Caleb’s usual... aloofness.  
“You enjoying yourself there, Caleb?”  
“It is… your musk. You smell very masculine. It is good.”  
Fjord ignored the desire to react to Caleb’s strange methods of speech and pushed Caleb’s head deeper into the hot crevice of his armpit. Caleb moaned and licked at the sweat in between deep breaths, his hand reaching down to rub the bulge beneath his pants.  
Just then, the last two dancing lights flicked out of existence, and Caleb pulled back again.

“They only last for... about a minute.” Caleb’s voice rang in the darkness.  
“Uh, how about I light a small torch for us?” Replied Fjord, shuffling through his pack. “I think we’ll need a little more time than that.”

Once the torch was lit and the back of the cart was dimly illuminated by its soft orange light, Caleb moved closer to Fjord and tugged at his armor.  
“Take this off,” He ordered.  
Fjord moved further into the back of the cart and doffed the leathers that covered his torso, revealing his toned chest and abdomen, every curve highlighted by the dancing torchlight.  
Caleb could only stare yet again, licking his lips as his eyes explored each muscle before him.  
“Just so you know,” Fjord said as he sat down close to the front of the cart, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, displaying himself for Caleb. “I’m okay with whatever you wanna do."  
Caleb straddled the bigger man and leaned forward to feel his chest, brushing across his nipples with each thumb before gently dragging his nails down Fjord’s sides and pushing against the crest of Fjord’s hips with his palms. He began to grind his bulge against Fjord’s beneath him, and Fjord roughly grabbed Caleb’s ass, spreading it beneath the fabric of his pants.  
Caleb swatted at Fjord’s hands and moved his arms back to their prior position. “Ah-ah, not yet, Liebling.”  
He again softly ran his fingernails down Fjord’s triceps while grinding against him, and Fjord wriggled beneath him at the sensation. Caleb dove into Fjord’s left armpit and repeated the process of breathing in his full scent, making him so hard it almost hurt.  
He cursed under his breath and pulled his pants down slightly, freeing part of his dick to rub against Fjord’s abs. His hand reached down to stroke it, and he looked down at the image of his cock pressed against Fjord’s body before turning his head back towards Fjord’s sweaty pit, immediately feeling the hot musky air surrounding it hit his nose. He could definitely cum right now if he wanted to.  
Caleb stood back and began to practically rip his coat and scarf off of his body, placing them beneath Fjord’s butt to make him more comfortable, and Fjord began to take off the rest of his armor, ending with his lower garments, before Caleb stopped him, leaning down in front of his crotch.  
“Let me.”  
He stared intently as he hooked his fingers under the top of Fjord’s lower armor and underwear and pulled down, Fjord’s thick cock springing up against his abdomen. It was mostly the same light green color as around his jaw, but the head was a darker bluish green.  
Caleb delicately took hold of it with one hand and dragged his tongue along the shaft before taking the head in his mouth and gradually engulfing the rest of Fjord’s dick, as Fjord let out a restrained moan, Caleb’s mouth so hot and wet around him. Caleb bobbed his head on Fjord’s cock and Fjord’s hand moved to cover his own mouth and hide the cries of pleasure that he struggled to hold back.  
Caleb reached up to find Fjord’s other hand and placed it on the top of his head, Fjord understanding the gesture immediately. His fingers gripped Caleb’s hair and he began to forcefully push and pull Caleb’s head up and down his cock, Caleb taking it all the way down to the hilt.  
“Fuck,” Fjord muttered under his breath as he thrust upward while pushing Caleb’s head down, burying himself in the wet cavern over and over again, fingers curling tighter into Caleb’s hair as he felt the beginnings of climax.  
“H-hold on there,” Fjord stammered, pushing Caleb by the forehead off of his dick, the wizard’s soft tongue brushing across the underside of the head and leaving a strand of saliva between the two.  
“How’re you so good at that?” Fjord asked between heavy breaths.  
Caleb dipped his head down to Fjord’s balls, looking upwards to make eye contact with the half-orc.  
“I read a lot of books,” He replied before sticking his tongue out and licking a stripe from the bottom of Fjord’s taint to his balls, taking a moment to run his tongue along the curves of his heavy sack and suck on the skin beneath.  
Fjord sighed with satisfaction, lifting his hips slightly and spreading his legs to give Caleb better access. “I didn’t think those were the kind of books you keep on you.”  
Caleb peeked in the dim light below to see Fjord’s now-exposed hole, and swallowed with anticipation, not even registering Fjord’s reply. He pushed Fjord’s thighs up, forcing him further onto his back and buried his face into the thick muscle of Fjord’s ass, roughly pressing his tongue against his tight ring and moving his face from side to side to reach deeper.  
Fjord held one hand over his mouth to hold back the immediate moans of pleasure as Caleb spread his cheeks with both hands and flicked at the open hole with his tongue. He pulled Fjord’s hips closer to him and licked up and down his hole before diving in to tongue-fuck him, aggressively eating him out while kneading and caressing the thick muscle of his ass.  
Fjord relaxed his lower body and let Caleb kiss and lick at his asshole, occasionally moving up to drag his tongue up Fjord’s taint and suck on his balls. But then he began to jack Fjord off while messily tonguing his hole, and Fjord had to stop him before he was too close.  
He bent forward and pulled Caleb up to him, forcefully kissing his neck and collarbone as Caleb closed his eyes and moaned, body going limp.

“Take off your clothes,” Fjord whispered into Caleb’s ear in a deep voice.  
Caleb’s eyes opened and he stood up, beginning to slowly take off what remained of his clothing. He paused before taking off his pants and undergarments, but continued when Fjord nodded assertively.  
The half-orc stood to meet Caleb and stared down into his eyes, flickering with orange torchlight. He hungrily looked over the thin, pale frame of Caleb and moved his right hand down to Caleb’s thigh, feeling his way up his hips, stomach and chest, gently running his palms across each subtle curve. Caleb hummed enthusiastically, enjoying the heat of Fjord’s hands on his skin.  
Fjord’s right hand moved to Caleb’s neck and he gripped the underside of Caleb’s jaw, pulling him aggressively into a deep kiss. A quiet whimper of arousal came from Caleb as Fjord invaded his mouth with his tongue, while his left hand reached down to fondle Caleb’s balls, gently massaging them with his fingers as they rest in his palm.  
His hand moved up to Caleb’s shaft, teasing him with a soft stroke across the underside as he passionately kissed him over and over, even sucking on Caleb’s tongue as the wizard emitted a constant mewl of overwhelming pleasure.  
Fjord broke the kiss and looked down towards his lover’s cock, both his and Caleb’s lustful panting breaking through the near-silence of the night. He pushed his hips forwards towards Caleb’s and grabbed both of their cocks with one hand, stroking them together.  
“Mm, this is so fucking hot.”  
Fjord suddenly crouched down in a quick motion and wrapped his lips around Caleb’s pale pink head, circling his tongue around the sensitive tip before slowly taking the rest of it into his mouth, Caleb gasping quietly above him as his nose finally reached the patch of reddish-brown hair at the base. Unable to hold it down for long, he pulled back before taking it all in again, and again, slowly pleasuring Caleb with the tight wet tunnel formed by his lips and tongue.  
He paused to lift Caleb’s dick and stick his tongue out flat beneath his balls, licking at the same hyper-sensitive spot that Caleb had stimulated earlier, his nose pressed against Caleb’s shaft. As he looked up he saw that Caleb was nearly falling over with pleasure, having to focus just to keep his legs upright.  
Fjord stopped and lightly slapped Caleb’s thigh.  
“Here.”  
With a grunt, he shuffled back to his original position, laying upon his clothes and leaning back against the wooden rail of the cart. He motioned for Caleb to move closer, stopping him when his dick was an inch away from his face, and opened his mouth.  
“Go ahead.”

Caleb shuddered with anticipation, grabbing his cock and aiming towards Fjord’s outstretched tongue, watching closely as he swiped the tip of his head over the silky wet surface. He gradually pushed in deeper along the slight concave of Fjord’s tongue, feeling the surrounding heat envelop his entire shaft. A drawn out moan escaped his lips as he began to relentlessly fuck Fjord’s mouth, slamming his hips forward while reaching down to grab onto Fjord’s hair.  
Caleb reveled in the sight and sound of his cock, slick with saliva, thrusting in and out of the wet passage, guttural sounds coming from within Fjord’s throat as Caleb hit the back of his mouth.  
He pulled himself from Fjord, breathing heavily as he felt the pressure of oncoming orgasm begin to build inside him.  
“You gonna cum?” Fjord asked after a moment of stillness.  
“Hold on.” Caleb replied. “Stay just like that.”  
He lowered himself down to sit on the bare lap of the bigger man, Fjord’s erect cock resting beneath Caleb’s balls.  
Caleb looked down between his legs, focusing as he began to shift his hips back and forth on top of Fjord, rubbing his spit-covered dick against the half-orc’s. He shifted his lower half forward slightly so that Fjord’s cock was in between his butt cheeks and started slowly grinding his hips, feeling the heat and thickness of Fjord’s cock against his asshole, closing his eyes and moaning shamelessly.  
Fjord stared in awe and arousal as Caleb picked up the pace, using Fjord’s cock like a toy against his taint. Without even making eye contact Caleb quickly lifted Fjord’s left arm up and shoved his face up into the musk of his armpit, inhaling his scent deeply and moaning louder with each exhale, continuing to grind back and forth on top of Fjord’s cock with growing speed. Fjord spat in his right hand and reached down to wrap his fingers around Caleb’s dick, causing Caleb’s entire body to tremble as his orgasm began to build behind his cock.  
He thrust forward into Fjord’s hand, the curve of Fjord’s firm cock pushing against his asshole, Caleb feeling his immense body heat beneath him as he drowned himself in Fjord’s scent. His hips bucked forward wildly into Fjord’s grip as Fjord began to jack him off, expertly sliding his fingers over the slick cock. Caleb couldn’t handle anymore; with his face pressed into Fjord’s sweaty armpit he pushed forward into the tight hole of Fjord’s closed fist, fucking it over and over, his lower body spasming as he stretched the limit of sublime pleasure his body could contain. Cum erupted from his dick and spilled onto Fjord’s abdomen, a deep moan of sexual bliss emerging from his open mouth. The speed of Caleb’s thrusts gradually slowed as he rode out his intense orgasm, his eyes finally opening to look down at Fjord’s fist dripping with his cum, his warm fingers still enveloping Caleb’s cock comfortably.  
“Scheiße,” Caleb whispered while catching his breath, removing Fjord’s hand from his softening member.  
“I agree,” Said Fjord from beneath him, eyes wide with amazement. He began to stroke himself as Caleb cast Prestidigitation to clean the semen that dripped from Fjord’s fingers and pooled on his abs.

“Okay… How do you want to do this?” Caleb asked once Fjord was cleaned.  
“How about you get down and keep doing what you were before.” Fjord said with a lustful smile.  
Caleb laid himself down between Fjord’s legs, curling the fingers of his left hand around the base of the hefty cock and dragging his tongue up the side of it. He dipped his head down once his lips reached the tip of his cock, taking half of its length into his mouth. He began to suck him off while stroking the base of his dick, bringing his other hand up to caress Fjord’s heavy balls.  
Fjord purred with delight as Caleb eagerly pleasured him, a small trail of drool careening down the side of Fjord’s balls and over the fingers of Caleb’s right hand. Caleb bent down to lick and suck at the sensitive skin of Fjord’s ballsack as he jerked him off with a twisting motion using his left.  
“That feels so fucking good, Caleb.”  
Caleb’s lips curved into a slight smile. Still stroking with his left hand, he circled Fjord’s balls with his tongue before moving down to his taint, pressing his tongue forward and dragging it down towards Fjord’s asshole repeatedly. Fjord twitched with pleasure each time Caleb’s tongue neared closer to his back door, involuntarily humping into Caleb’s fingers.  
Caleb suddenly spread Fjord’s ass with one thumb and pushed his tongue past Fjord’s tight ring, and Fjord moaned with pleasure and wriggled around Caleb’s tongue. He reached down to push Caleb’s face closer to him and try to take him deeper, the wet and slippery tongue feeling impossibly good inside of him. Caleb grunted animalistically as he buried his tongue inside of Fjord, overly aroused again by Fjord’s reaction.  
He pulled himself back when Fjord began to mutter curses beneath his breath and his body began to tense, and moved his mouth to focus on Fjord’s dick once again.  
Fjord whimpered at the initial feeling of Caleb’s hot mouth enveloping him once again. Caleb took him deeper and deeper, rhythmically tugging at Fjord’s balls with one hand while speeding up the pace of his lips sliding up and down his dick, coating it with saliva.  
Caleb kept sucking and massaging Fjord’s balls, never letting up as Fjord edged closer and closer to orgasm, his dick plunging into the man’s mouth again and again and again, hips slamming upwards against Caleb’s lips as he took it down all the way.  
“Caleb… fuck, Caleb, I’m gonna cum. Fuck-”  
Fjord tried to push Caleb by the forehead off of his dick to avoid cumming into his mouth as his orgasm rapidly approached, but Caleb grunted and pushed back hard against the hand, burying himself down to the hilt, wanting to swallow it all.  
Fjord moaned without restraint as he lost all control, feeling his dick surrounded by the wet heat of Caleb’s tight mouth as he plunged deep past his tongue and into Caleb’s throat. His orgasm pulsed through his cock, nerves lighting up across his entire body as jet after jet of thick cum exploded from his dick and hit the back of Caleb’s throat.

 

Fjord withdrew his cock from Caleb’s mouth with a satisfied sigh, Caleb trying to stifle a small cough. He bent down to pull the smaller man into a close embrace, the two feeling the heat of their bodies pressed together and exhaling at the same time, relaxing into each other’s arms.  
“That was amazing,” Fjord said, eyes closed and expression blissful.  
“Yes… it was,” Caleb replied. His eyes opened and his mind began to quickly return to normal as he absorbed the current situation he was in. He began to rapidly gain a sense of discomfort as he remembered who he was, that he seemed to only act so bold when it came to sex, and that this kind of physical affection would never last once-  
His thoughts were interrupted as Fjord placed a gentle kiss on his lips, bringing him back to reality. And wow, was Fjord attractive standing this close to him, orange light flickering in his amber colored eyes.

“Why don’t you just… lay here with me for a while. While I finish up the rest of my shift.”  
Caleb thought for a moment before replying, “Alright. I will sit with you for some time.”

The pair put their clothes back on and sat at the edge of the cart side by side.  
Maybe, Caleb thought, it would be okay to selfishly enjoy something that he didn’t deserve. Just for tonight.  
“Fuck it,” He whispered out loud, leaning his head against Fjord’s shoulder and hoping he wouldn’t notice what was probably the happiest expression to cross his face in a long time.

Fjord chuckled, looking out into the night and scanning the area to make sure he didn’t miss anything during Caleb’s distraction.

As he looked into the field of darkness, a thought entered his head. One that was not his own. It was a single word.

REWARD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, this is my first attempt at writing something nsfw! Sorry if you'd prefer more fluff, but I wrote this specifically to test my sex scene skills, so I wanted that to be the bulk of the story. This takes place after the break in Episode 8, by the way!  
> P.S. I wanted to include a sex joke about The Chastity's Nook, but realized this was before they visited Zadash :(


End file.
